Stray cat
by karin1004
Summary: While walking home Fuji found an injured cat. Suddenly the cat turned into a boy. The boy's name is Ryoma! And Fuji has hard time believing that Ryoma is the cat he helped. Now Ryoma is living with Fuji.... AU FujixRyoma
1. Stray cat

**Stray Cat**

**This is FujixRoma fic. If you do not like the pair or have something against boyxboy, then please leave. In this fic both Fuji and Ryoma is kind of out of character… so please bear it….. For my other pot fic you see my partner is on vacation…. So you have to wait a while….. well, enough talking. Let's get on with the story!**

Mid autumn, the winds are slightly chilly and feeling the cold Fuji shook his head. Since the day has gone short even though it was only 6 p.m. the way home was dark. The orange traffic light was the only thing keeping outside bright and Fuji was thankful for that. In the corner of a store Fuji spotted something, he started to pace a little faster toward it.

_What is it? Did someone drop something?_

He went closer to the dark object and he realized it was a black cat with a glow of dark green. He realized that the cat was injured and it was breathing very shallow.

"Is this cat injured? It's seems it's still alive."

As he carefully scoop the cat up the cat gave a little cry it was very weak.

_Don't worry. It's all right now I will fix you._

Soon as he got home he place the cat gently on the sofa and he went to wash his hand then started to fix the cat. He gently wrapped bandages around the wound and he started to check out the cat.

_Hmm… The furs are well cleaned and it's neat. Does this cat have an owner? But it's doesn't have a collar on it._

Tired, he went to his bed.

"I will think about it tomorrow… I am so tired…"

Blinking few times Fuji drifted off to sleep.

Feeling something or someone breathing on his hair Fuji slightly frowned and opened his eyes.

"Oops! I fell a sleep without turning off the light."

Smiling a little he looked at his side.

…_Could that be-…a boy? No-, a child?_

Not believing his eyes Fuji pinched his cheeks as hard as he can. It hurt! Rubbing his cheeks Fuji realized something important as he watched the boy….

"How come he's naked!"

Finally calming down, he went closer to look at the boy who was sleeping as if there are no worries in the world. He looked about 13-15. White skin, very pretty and his eye lines are little up like a cat (I don't know how to say it. Just refer to Ryoma's eyes in the anime). He thought if the boy opens his eyes the eyes would look like a cat. The boy's hair looked silky and soft it was black yet like dark green.

"It's like I won a prize."

Sighing Fuji started to think about what he will do about this.

"Wait a minute… The cat…."

The cat was nowhere to be seen. Thought of something Fuji looked at the boy once again. Same hair colour as the cat. The boy had bandages on the same place as the cat.

_Could it be…_

"Think, Fuji Syuusuke! It's not like the cat turned into this boy… Okay, let's just wake the kid."

Panicking thoughts filling his had Fuji started to shake the boy on the shoulder.

"Hey, get up."

"Hmm…"

As if liking the feeling of Fuji's soft hand, the boy started to love his face on Fuji's hand.

Panicking he gave a slightly force and shook the boy little harder. Blinking few times big golden eyes stared at Fuji's face. Fuji stared at the boy; he looked like a little prince than a cat. The boy looked like he has a lot of pride, arrogance andcuriosity in him. Still in his thoughts Fuji didn't realize that the boy was wide-awake now. Unhappy that he was forced to wake up, the boy snuggled against Fuji's chest.

"What? Wait-! Don't snuggle to me naked!"

"Hn…"

Groaning like a cat like meow the boy started to rub his face on Fuji's chest.

"That tickles! Wait, wait!"

Suddenly the boy stopped and stared into Fuji's eyes. As their eyes met the boy blinked and slowly wrapped his arms around Fuji's neck. His movements were like a cat's. As if shaking a tail the boy's back moved fluently. Hanging on to his sanity Fuji pulled up a cover around the boy's waist. Feeling content the boy half closed his eyes looking very seductive- hugging the boy's waist Fuji started to think again. He could hear a child like voice talking in his ears.

"Hi, thank you for what you did yesterday."

"No prob- Eh?"

"For fixing my wound."

Even though the sentence was short Fuji realized what it meant. In surprise he suddenly yelled.

"You are the cat from yesterday?"

"Yup. I am the cat from yesterday."

Thanks to the boy's confession Fuji pushed the boy, which made the boy to wince in pain because of the wound. Disappointed, the boy wrapped the blanket around his body tightly. Frowning, Fuji started to talk.

"No way. How can I believe you?"

"But, it's the truth. You fixed my wound."

"I brought a cat not a person."

"I am the cat."

Not amused by the conversation Fuji sighed and sat beside the boy. The boy was staring at him.

"So let me get this straight. The cat I helped yesterday is now a boy about 13-15 year-old, blackish green hair, golden eyes sitting naked wrapped around my blanket. Which means you."

"Wow, you talk well. Yup. I am the cat that you helped yesterday."

Licking his hand with his tongue the boy nodded and Fuji just sighed.

_What in the world did I get myself into? _

Looking at Fuji who had his head down the boy rolled his eyes few times then grabbed Fuji's short then weakly said…

"I am hungry."

"Okay, okay. Let's think after breakfast."

As if defeated Fuji got up and so did the boy.

"Are you planning to eat with blankets wrapped around?"

"Eh? Do I have to leave it?"

As the boy dropped the blanket off his body Fuji had to take a deep breath. The boy had a white creamy skin and slim arms and legs…

Shaking his head trying not to nose bleed Fuji decide to give the boy some clothes before he dies of blood loss. From the drawer he took out a white shirt and gave it to the boy who claims himself as the cat.

"Wear it."

"Okay…"

Without a say the boy wore the shirt, which came down to his knees.

_He's cute… And he's my type…_

"Pants?"

"I don't think you need it."

"Weird habit."

"I don't need to hear that from someone who claims himself as a cat."

"Eh? I am the cat. I told you."

"I am so tired."

"That's because you are old."

"……"

"What?"

Not knowing what he had done wrong the boy's eyes widened and Fuji managed to smile.

"What's your name?"

"Name? Ryoma."

"Really. Ryoma?"

"Why?"

Holding tight on to the shirt which is keep slipping Ryoma answered and Fuji smiled then got up and went out the room.

"No food for you."

"Eh-! Why? No! Meanie! Open the door!"

Holding on to the doorknob outside Fuji couldn't help but smile.

"If you talk like that I will throw you out whether you are hurt are not."

"…….. I was saying the truth."

"….. I will make cat soup."

"Joking! Joking! I am sorry!"

Scratching the door Ryoma apologized feeling satisfied Fuji carefully opened the door.

Ryoma was standing in front of him tears formed around his eyes.

"Don't make cat soup…"

"Haha! It was a joke! I won't eat you. Come here, the wound is open again."

The wound on Ryoma's arm was bleeding again and the bandages around it are soaked with blood. Trying to make sure Ryoma asked…

"Really?"

"Yes."

Fuji smiled as he gently patted Ryoma's head thinking Ryoma's actions are cute. Happy, Ryoma meowed like a cat and Fuji started to think that indeed Ryoma is the cat. It was the beginning of Fuji and Ryoma's life together.

**I hope it wasn't confusing. I am going to update the fic soon. (Hopefully)**

**I am thankful for those who read my fic and please keep reading! Next chapter will be called 'Uniform'. See you!**


	2. Uniform

**Uniform**

**Before the story I want to thank:**

**DianaLineelu2001: I am glad you found it funny!**

**Black Angel of Destruction: I will!**

**Weird1: Really? Cool! You do? I think it's cute too! It's too bad people mostly writes Ryoma as a arrogant brat… I think Ryoma is cute! This chapter will tell how old Fuji is.**

**I hope you guys keep reading!**

"Ryoma! Get up!"

Fuji called out from the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Hai…" Rubbing his eyes Ryoma came down, Fuji's shirt dangerously sliding off his shoulder, which was revealing his smooth shoulder. Fuji had to stop himself from staring at it.

"Good morning, Ryoma."

Not saying anything Ryoma snuggled against Fuji chest and wrapped his arms around Fuji's neck.

"I am sleepy…"

"I think I am starting to believe that you are the cat…"

"I told you… I am…"

"But, I still don't believe you completely."

"Meanie…"

"No breakfast for you."

"Eh? I am sorry!" Ryoma started to pout, his eyes turning huge and apologized.

"Hmm… I don't know…" Fuji smiled thinking how adorable Ryoma was.

"I am sorry! I am! I am!"

"Okay. I wasn't going to starve you anyway."

"Ara?"

"What is it?"

"I don't know your name."

"Fuji Syuusuke. Call me Syuusuke."

"Okay. Are you going somewhere Syuusuke?"

"I am going to school."

"School?"

"Yeah."

"Can I go too?"

"Yeah- What?"

"I know what school is and I want to go to. I want to be with Syuusuke."

"How old are you?"

"15."

"So you are 2 year younger than me…"

"You are 17?"

"Yeah."

"You look old…"

"…."

"What?"

"I am making cat soup…"

"Eh? Why?"

"I will put some peppers…"

"No! Don't eat me! You said you wouldn't make cat soup!"

"I change my mind… Let's see… Some wasabi would be good…"

"No! I am sorry! You don't look old! I am sorry!"

"Hmm… Too late…"

"Please?"

"…."

"Syuusuke, I am sorry…" Ryoma started to cry one by one tears begin to fall.

Sighing, Fuji hugged Ryoma.

"Don't worry I won't make cat soup."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank you!" With that Ryoma gave Fuji a hug.

"You know, you said you wanted to go to the school with me right?"

"Yeah."

"Have you ever been to the school before?"

"Yup."

"When?"

"I can't tell you yet."

"Why?"

"Because I can't."

"I don't like waiting you know."

"You have to."

"Fine."

"So what's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes."

"Yay!" Suddenly a tail and cat ears popped out of Ryoma. The color of the tail and the ears are the same as his hair.

"What the-!"

"What's the matter Syuusuke?"

"You have a tail and… cat ears!"

"Oops! They come out when I am happy or excited!" Quickly Ryoma covered his cat ears and it vanished and he touched his tail and it also vanished.

"If you want to go to school you have to be careful about that."

"I will! So does this mean I can go with you?"

"Yes. But the problem is you can't just start going to school. You need to some documents and you have to talk to the principal…" Fuji started to think.

"Before I came to Japan I used to live in America."

"Eh? What did you say?"

"I used to live in America. I just came to Japan 2 months ago."

"You are not Japanese?"

"I am. I went to USA when I was 4 and lived there until now."

"So are you a human being?"

"Yes."

"Then how come you were a cat?"

"It's a family curse…"

"Curse?"

"Yes. And I can't tell you… I am not ready to… I mean I barely know you…"

"Well, I guess I have to wait…"

"I am sorry…"

"So why did you come back to Japan?"

"To attend school here. I really don't know that much Japanese so my parents told me to go to Japan and attend school."

"So where are your parents?"

"They… They went missing…"

"Eh?"

"They vanished…"

"What do you mean?"

"I really don't know… The day before I was coming to Japan something attacked us and my parents they just vanished….I thought I might find them here so I've been searching for them for 2 months… And I was attacked… I don't know who it was…. And then you came and fixed my wounds! I am ever so grateful!" Ryoma smiled and Fuji couldn't help himself to fall in love with the boy.

"So which school are you attending?"

"My parents already enlisted me at Seishun High School… I think… or was it Seishan?"

"Seishun."

"Do you know that school?"

"I go there."

"Really? That means I can see you like in recess or at lunch…" Ryoma started to mumble.

"Do you have your uniform?"

"…Uniform?"

"In Japan we have uniforms for school."

"I never knew… Where can I get one?"

"Today I will take you to school with me. We get your uniform there and you can start going to school. Okay?"

"Really? Thank you!" Again Ryoma hugged Fuji.

* * *

-Seishun High- 

"Wow! The school is huge!" Ryoma exclaimed while holding on to Fuji's arms. Around there are pretty large amount of people (students) watching them. Especially the girls.

"Eh? Who's that holding Fuji-senpai's arms?" said girl one.

"So lucky! I want to hold his arms!" said girl two.

Ignoring the girls' chat Syuusuke dragged Ryoma.

"Syuusuke? Where we going?" asked Ryoma. The girls who are talking froze so did the other students.

"Nobody calls Fuji-senpai by his name!" One of the students spoke.

"The last time someone called him by his name was sent to the hospital!"

"That little guy is toast!"

While people are whispering Fuji just smiled and patted Ryoma's head.

"We are going to the office to get you a uniform, Ryoma."

Feeling content Ryoma rubbed his face on Fuji's chest.

"Really? Are you coming with me Syuusuke?"

"Of course." With that they went, leaving rather shocked (?) students behind.

* * *

-Principal's Office-

"So you are Echizen Ryoma?" asked the principal. He was tall he had black hair.

"Yes," said Ryoma.

"Where are your parents?"

"They… They are on a business trip so I am living with Syuusuke…" said Ryoma.

"Is this true Fuji-kun?"

"Yes."

"So what is your relationship with him?" Principal asked Fuji.

"Ryoma and I… we are childhood friends." Fuji answered not flinching a bit.

"I see… Well, I guess that works…"

"So can I attend?" asked Ryoma.

"Yes. Here is uniform. Remember Echizen-kun you are a freshmen," said the principal as he handed out the uniform.

"Fuji-kun please take him to his class,"

"Yes sir."

-Hallway-

"So I am in 1-3?" asked Ryoma.

"Yes."

"How about you?"

"3-1"

"Does this mean I can't see you until lunch?"

"Yes."

"Not fair…" Ryoma whined.

"Don't worry lunch will come soon. I will come and pick you up so wait for me in the class."

"Okay."

* * *

Class 1-3

"Okay class. We have a new student today. He's from America please welcome Echizen Ryoma," said Ms. Hiyono.

Ryoma came in and some of the girls and the guys started to whisper.

"Oh my, he's so cute!" One of the girls exclaimed.

"That's a guy?" One of the guys said.

"Please introduce yourself," said Ms. Hiyono.

"Hello, my name is Echizen Ryoma nice to meet you. I went to America when I was 4 and I just came back about 2 months ago. I can't speak that much Japanese but I hope we can be friends."

"Ok. Does anyone have any question?"

"Whom are you living with?" One of the girls asked.

"I am living with Syuusuke."

"Syuusuke?" asked the teacher.

"Yes. Fuji Syuusuke."

"What!" Students even the teacher exclaimed.

"Something wrong?" Confused Ryoma asked cocking his head side ways with question marks at the background.

"Nothing… Why don't you have a sit behind.. Ryuzaki," said the teacher.

"Hi…" The girl blushed as she saw Ryoma. ( I don't know why but I am not that into RyomaxSakuno pairing… Well, that's my opinion)

"Hi…" The girl blushed even more and Ryoma started to think that the girl was weird.

"Okay, now take out your English text books."

"This is going to be easy…" Ryoma thought. Maybe he can take a nap.

**

* * *

I am ending it here. I couldn't update this story or my other story due to major writer's block, homework and tests and also my brother bothering me… Well, I hope this fic wasn't that bad… The next chapter will be called 'Tennis'. I hope I can update the story soon….**


	3. Tennis

**Tennis**

**Ishka: Thank you! **

**DianaLineelu2001: Sugar… they always make me sleepy…. Weird ne? Went to a trip and my friend gave me some chocolates and I fell asleep… I told her not to give me any!**

**Thank you all for reading!**

* * *

After the morning lessons… Which Ryoma slept through mostly and Sakuno was too busy blushing and other girls were awing saying how cute he is.

Finally the lunch bell rang and Ms.Hiyono was so thankful. The girls weren't concentrating and the new student was sleeping! It was as if she wasn't appreciated at all! She knew she shouldn't have become a teacher just like her mother told her.

"Um… Ryoma-kun… It's lunch time…" Sakuno tried to wake Ryoma up but couldn't.

The students were getting ready for lunch and then they suddenly froze… even the teacher. There he was… Fuji Syuusuke inside the classroom… Suddenly Ryoma woke up and yawned.

"Syuusuke? What time is it? Is it lunch time already?" asked Ryoma still half a sleep.

"I promised that I would come and pick you up, didn't I Ryoma?" Fuji smiled.

Suddenly the classroom started to feel cold… The teacher and the students were about to become human icicles. Nobody lived after saying his name! How is it that Ryoma is still standing alive? Ignoring the audiences Fuji gracefully took Ryoma's hand and headed to the cafeteria.

* * *

Cafeteria

"Hi! Is he the new freshman?" A guy with spiky hair with hand full of foods asked.

"Ah, Ryoma meet Momoshiro Takeshi."

"You can call me Momo!" Momo spoke out cheerfully.

"Okay…." Ryoma just nodded and Momo quickly left.

"He's one of our tennis team regular." Fuji started to explain Ryoma about the club and the members.

"Can I join too?" asked Ryoma.

"Well, you are a freshmen so you can't be a regular…"

"That's not fair…"

"You know how to play tennis?" Fuji was curious, come to think of it he really didn't know much about the boy.

"Yeah…. I went to lots of tournament and w…." Ryoma covered his mouth realizing he shouldn't have said those.

"Are you strong?"

"Don't know."

"Why don't I take you there after school? We have after school practice today. I will pick you up."

"Okay."

They ate their lunch in silence while other people watched them as if they were some kind of interesting new species.

* * *

After school…

"So, Syuusuke. You said you are one of the regulars too. Are you strong?" While on their way to the tennis court Ryoma started to ask questions.

"I am the second strongest. Tezuka is the strongest and he's the buchou." Fuji started explaining while patting Ryoma's head.

As Fuji and Ryoma arrived the court people gasped. Ryoma was holding onto Fuji's left arm while Fuji just smiled. Nobody would live to tell the tale if they do things like that to Fuji. While the people on the court was wishing Ryoma a good luck, Fuji just smiled and patted Ryoma's head. This shocked everyone. The regulars stopped what they were doing and just watched.

"Syuusuke, why are people suddenly so quiet?"

"Who knows?"

Syuusuke? Did that boy just call Fuji by his name! Some people started to run away for their lives while some was paralyzed to move from the shock.

"Ah! It's the peach guy!" People started to laugh at Ryoma's sudden outburst at Momo.

"Hey! It's Momo!" Momo's face turned into crimson red in embarrassment.

"Nya! You are funny! My name is Kikumaru Eiji! What's yours?" A boy with wine red hair jumped up and down excited.

"Echizen Ryoma."

The regulars and Ryoma introduced themselves and they started to explain about the club to him.

"Can I join?" Ryoma really wanted to join as he heard all about the things they do as a club.

"Well, why don't you show us right now how strong you are? You can go against Momo here!" said Oishi.

"Okay…" Ryoma looked up to see Fuji's face and Fuji just nodded.

"Here." Tezuka handed him the racket before going to the court where Momo was waiting for him Ryoma couldn't help but to ask.

"Are you really a student?" The regulars froze.

"Yes." Tezuka almost flinched but stayed calm.

"You look old, like Syuusuke. I though he was 20 or so."

Everyone went silent.

"Ryoma."

"What is it Syuusuke?" Ryoma asked looking all innocent.

"Maybe I should make some cat soup tonight, ne?" Fuji's smile went very dark behind him the regulars even Tezuka shook in fear.

"Eh? Why? You promised me you won't!"

"I change my mind again."

"Meanie!"

"So should I add some wasabi in it?"

"Syuusuke… Do you hate me…?" Ryoma's eyes started to water with tears.

The regulars wanted to comfort him but they were paralyzed they just had to wait and see what Fuji's reaction would be.

"Don't cry Ryoma… I don't hate you…" Fuji couldn't help but to feel sympathy toward the now crying Ryoma.

"Really?" Ryoma looked up tears still flowing.

"Really." As Fuji said those Ryoma placed his arms on to Fuji's neck and rubbed his face on Fuji's chest.

* * *

5 minutes later…

"Come on! Let's do this!"

The tennis match between Ryoma and Momo begun. It seemed like as if Ryoma was bored playing with him. The regulars were awed by Ryoma's skills, Inui started to write some data. In the end Ryoma won by 6-2.

"You are good!" Kikumaru cried out and glomped him.

"My father… he was a tennis player…" Ryoma muttered and it didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Was he a tennis pro?" Oishi asked.

"Yes…"

"What's his name?" asked Kawamura.

"Echizen Nanjiroh…"

"What!" Momo cried out.

"Isn't he the?" Kikumaru started to mumble.

"Echizen Nanjiroh used to go to both Seishun middle school and high school he was the strongest player in our school and was a legend. He went to America when he was 19 and became a legend there too. People also called him a samurai." Inui quickly took out one of his notebooks and started to read.

"I knew my dad used to go here but he never told me that he was in a tennis team here."

"No wonder you are good!" Momo exclaimed.

"He has to become one of us!" said Kikumaru.

"We will see," said Tezuka.

It was 5 p.m. and it was time for them to go. Before Ryoma left with Syuusuke he came up to Tezuka while the other regulars watched.

"Are you still made at me for calling you old? I am sorry."

"I am use to it." That was all Tezuka said before he left.

"Is he mad at me?"

"No. He isn't the type," said Momo and he left too.

On their way home

"Ne, Syuusuke?"

"What is it?"

"I am hungry."

"You and your stomach…" Fuji shook his head in disbelief.

"But, I am hungry…"

"Do you like curry?"

"What's that?"

"I will make you some and why don't you taste it yourself?"

"Okay."

They went home talking about the things that had happened at school.

**

* * *

I lack of writing skills…. Should I continue with this fic? Please tell me.**

**I thank you all for reading my fic please have a good day.**


	4. Ryuzakisensei

**Ryuzaki-sensei**

**Mitsuki Hikari: Thank you very much!**

**Unreal Phantom: I don't have one but I would like to. Will you? I will be ever so grateful! But, I don't know what to do.**

**NDebN: Thank you! I will try.**

**qwerty54: Happy Valentines Day for you too! (Even though it's late…)**

**Hikari Ja'ne: I will!**

**Princess Maddy: Thank you.**

**DarkAngelOfTheMoonlight: Thank you so much. **

**I was about to discontinue this fic but thank to all of your wonderful reviews…I will continue! Thank you all so much! I am not abandoned after all…**

* * *

Fuji and Ryoma did some very unique method to choose who will do what on what day. I meant unique method as in... rock, paper and scissor...

So that it was decided Fuji would cook on Monday to Wednesday, while Ryoma is on Thursday to Sunday. Ryoma happens to be better cook than Fuji. (Plus, Ryoma couldn't stand on eating wasabi sushie and weird stuff that Fuji enjoys) Instead Fuji will do the laundry from Thursday to Sunday and Ryoma, Monday to Wednesday.

Today was Wednesday and Fuji cooked some Japanese food for Ryoma. (Fuji find about how Ryoma loves Japanese breakfast when Ryoma refused to talk to him after Fuji gave him toasts...) Today as usual they went to school together all the girls talking and giggling behind them while guys stayed away. Momo and Kikumaru greeted them and then quickly went to their class. Fuji told Ryoma that he would pick him up at lunch and left.

* * *

Class

"Um... Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno muttered.

"Hun?" Ryoma just stared at her thinking that she was sick or something due to her blushing face.

"Good morning..." The girl finally managed to spill out what she had in her mind.

"Good morning." After he said that Ryoma tried to take a nap but the English teacher came in and started to ask him questions and Ryoma just easily answered. Few minutes later the teacher gave up of finding Ryoma's weak spots in English and Ryoma was finally left in peace to sleep.

The morning periods quickly went by and Fuji came to pick him up.

"So how was the class?" asked Fuji.

"I don't know I slept..." Ryoma was still half a sleep and was dozing off.

Fuji sat beside Ryoma and Ryoma leaned his head against Fuji's shoulder. Suddenly the cafeteria started to feel cold...

He's leaning! How come he's not at the hospital yet! This is weird!

People started to say those things in their mind while watching Fuji gently patting Ryoma's head.

Another hours passed by and it was time for tennis!

Fuji and Ryoma walked together and there was someone else at the tennis court that Ryoma hadn't met yet.

"Ah! Fuji is he the person that Tezuka told me about?" The woman was about in her 50s, she had long hair tied up in a ponytail with pink sport jacket and pants.

"Yes. Ryoma say hello to Ryuzaki-sensei she's our tennis coach."

"Hello." As Fuji introduced whom the womanwas Ryoma greeted.

"So you are Nanjiroh's son... You have the same eyes as him..."

"You know my father?"

"Know him? I taught him! I am the one who sent him to America so he can become a pro!"

The regulars and Ryoma were shocked.

"Data." Inui started to write in his notebook.

"He was very good at tennis actually he had a lot of talent in him. I can see in your eyes too you have the same determination in it as he did." Ryuzaki stared into Ryoma's golden eyes and started to mumble.

"I heard that you won 4 tournaments in a row in America..."

"How did you know?"

"I heard it from your father."

"He never told me..." Ryoma started to think...

"Could it be? Are you the old hag that my dad talks about?"

Suddenly the court went quiet... Even Fuji stopped smiling...

"Old hag?" Ryuzaki started to mutter and Ryoma just nodded while the regulars backed away for their own safety...

"One...two...three...!" Momo and Kikumaru started to counts then... BAM!

Ryuzaki-sensei now has cracked...

"All of you 100 laps around the court! Then 50 push-ups! 50 sit-ups! No breaks! Muwahahahaha!"

The regulars and the other members started to run fearing for their now endangered lives... Fuji grabbed Ryoma and started to run the laps... Behind them Ryuzaki- sensei was laughing like maniac...

"When she cracks she's scary!" Kikumaru started to whine.

"She can be worse than Tezuka..." Oishi was sweat dropping fearing for both his and others lives.

"Great job! Echizen!" Momo started to blame it on the poor Ryoma who has no idea what he had done. Ryoma just looked up and moved his head side ways question marks appearing around him.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Ryoma who was now thinking the woman was crazy.

"Yes!" Momo blurted out but kept his mouth close as he saw Fuji glaring at him.

"You see Ryoma, when Ryuzaki-sensei hears the word 'old hag' she snaps and it will take a while for her to return normal." Fuji gently smiled as he explained.

"But she is old so what's the point?" Ryoma just didn't like the idea of him taking the punishment as well when he isn't even a member yet.

"There are times when people just don't want to hear those things." Fuji smiled again.

They had already run 30 laps some other members started to fall behind except the regulars and of course Ryoma.

40...50...60...

The regulars started to feel tired too but Ryoma kept running as if nothing was wrong.

90 laps and the regulars stopped running but Ryoma kept going.

"Echizen is still going... Unbelievable..." said Momo while drinking water.

"He's amazing, nya..." Kikumaru managed to say those before hecollapsed on the ground.

Finally Ryoma ran all 100 laps and came beside Fuji who handed him a bottle of water. Ryoma gratefully accepted it.

"Ochibi, how did you manage to run all laps?" Ryoma arched one of his eyebrows as he heard the word 'ochibi' but decided to ignore it.

"In America we had run a lot of laps..."

While they were talking some tennis members were carried to the hospital by the ambulance due to Ryuzaki-sensei's wrath...The ambulance workers just sighed and said 'Not again...' and took the students. That's right this had happened before...

* * *

Finally about 15 more minutes and then she was back to normal.

"I am sorry about that."

The regulars just nodded and so did Ryoma.

"So I heard that you had beat Momo, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"How about this if you beat someone else that I might let you join the regular... You will be the first ever freshmen to join..."

"Whom should I play against?" Ryoma was really eager to play.

"How about Inui?" Suggested Ryuzaki.

"Okay..." Ryoma looked at the tall guy with glasses holding a notebook a little uneasily.

"I might gather some more data..."

* * *

The game was played at least about 15 minutes and Ryoma had won by 6-3.

(I just want to quickly put Ryoma in the regular spot so that the next chapters can come more smoothly. To all Inui fans I am so sorry! Please don't hate me!)

Ryoma was now one of the regulars and Inui became their second training coach...

**

* * *

I know this chapter sucks… Once again to all Inui fans please don't hate me! And to all who had read this story and left reviews… I love you all! I will continue on with this fic! Please keep reading!**


	5. Inui Juice

**Inui Juice**

**Mitsuki Hikari: Maybe… I hope so…**

**DarkAngelOfTheMoonlight: Thank you.**

**Ishka: I think so too! Ryoma is so cute and Fuji was so sweet! Let's ask some students for Fuji's behavior!**

**Student 1: It's creepy! Fuji-senpai never ever let people live after they said his name!**

**Student 2: It's the end of the world! Ah! Mommy!**

**Student 3&4: They will make a cute couple! We are yaoi fan gals! **

**SilkStar: I am so glad you found it funny!**

**NDebN: I am so glad you are not mad!**

**Black Angel of Destruction: I always wanted to see her act that way when Nanjiroh calls her an old hag.**

**qwerty54: Thank you so much! Please continue reading!**

**Princess Maddy: I will!**

**DianaLineelu2001: Really? I think I am updating slow lately. Writer's block, homework and I am so lazy! **

**Unreal Phantom: Really? I am so happy! But what do I do? I don't really know what beta reader do…**

**Ria Sakazaki: I will! Keep reading!**

**Thank you all so much! I am glad that none of you are mad at me for the whole Inui thing… I am not a big fan of Inui and well… I am sorry!**

* * *

The whole new about Ryoma being the first ever freshmen regular was quickly spread by the morning people kept asking him questions. Fuji gave them he's sweetest smile, which meant... trouble... The students backed away and stopped bothering our poor Ryoma who was still half a sleep...In class his classmates especially girls... they started to asking him a lot of questions.

"Ryoma-kun are you good at tennis?"

"Do you have a girlfriend? If you don't do you want to go out with me?"

"What kind of food do you like?"

"Can I see you practice?"

Ryoma just ignored them. Unknown to him Sakuno was standing behind him blushing.

The morning classes went rather… slowly if you asked Ryoma. He was glad that it was finally lunch.

"So how was the class?" Fuji asked as Ryoma nibbled on his bread.

"Boring... Annoying... Sleepy..."

Fuji couldn't help but to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ryoma pouted unhappy by the fact his companion was laughing.

"You are so cute." Fuji smiled and Ryoma couldn't help but to blush. Suddenly the cafeteria went quiet…

Some students stopped talking and stared at the two.

Some dropped their lunches on the ground.

Some just nibbled thin air not realizing that what they had been eating was now on the ground.

Fuji just smiled teasing how cute Ryoma was when he blushes.

The lunch went quiet nicely if you exclude the part when the whole cafeteria went quiet...

* * *

"Ochibi!"

Kikumaru appeared out of nowhere and hugged Ryoma who looked unhappy.

"Kikumaru, 20 laps around the court."

"Tezuka? Why?"

"You are 5 minutes late for the practice."

"No fair!" Kikumaru continued to whine while his partner just sighed.

"30 laps."

"Eeeep! Tezuka you are mean!" Before Tezuka could say anything Kikumaru started to run. Oishi just sighed.

The regulars quickly gathered around Tezuka after Kikumaru had finished his laps.

"Okay, Ryuzaki-sensei had just informed me that we would have a new training coach." Tezuka started to talk and the regulars listened. Well, all the regulars except Ryoma. He was still sleepy (he sure sleeps a lot in anime too) and was leaning against Fuji.

"Echizen!" Tezuka noticed that the freshman was sleeping and that Fuji was smiling a lot more brightly than usual.

"Huh?" What is it Syuusuke?" Ryoma thought it was Fuji who had called him even though Fuji would call him by his name.

"Ryoma, Tezuka is calling you."

"Oh." Ryoma looked away from the smiling tensai to look at Tezuka.

"Echizen have you heard what I had said?"

"What did you say?" Ryoma just gave Tezuka a blank look.

Momo and Kikumaru gasped. Now the boy had done it! Tezuka will give him laps.

But their calculations were off. Ryoma went closer to Tezuka and tugged on his sleeve.

"What did you say?" Ryoma asked tugging on Tezuka's shirt.

The regulars thought it was cute. The response Tezuka gave Ryoma shocked everyone even Fuji well not Ryoma since he just met the guy.

"We are going to have a new training coach." Tezuka patted Ryoma's head with a small smile.

"Did he just smile?" Momo whispered.

"No way..." Kikumaru mumbled.

"Interesting." Fuji muttered.

"Weird..." said Takashi fidgeting with his hands.

Oishi just stood there speechless.

"New training coach?" A big question mark appeared behind Ryoma.

"Who is it?" asked Oishi. Before Tezuka could answer another voice spoke.

"I am." Inui appeared with an evil grin on his face. (You all know the grin he gives with his Inui juice)

The regulars couldn't help but feel a chill.

The practice went smoothly except the fact some regulars were sick due to the Inui juice.

When Ryoma had drank it and got sick Fuji sent Inui a deadly smile that Inui almost dropped the cup. Unlike the other regulars Fuji thought the juice was great and Tezuka didn't had any reactions to it.

After the practice the regulars said their farewells and parted.

"Wasn't the juice good?"

"Syuusuke! How can you like that thing?" Ryoma gave his companion an odd look.

"I wish I knew the recipes for it."

"Syuusuke!"

"Just kidding."

"It's wasn't funny. I would rather die than to drink that thing again!"

"Do you hate the drink that much?"

"Of course!" Ryoma gave Fuji a cute pout. Fuji had to restrain himself from kissing those lips.

"Then, what kind of drink do you like? I will buy you one today."

"Grape Ponta."

"Okay."

On their way Fuji and Ryoma stopped by to buy a grape Ponta.

"Today is Thursday right?" asked Ryoma.

"Yup."

"What do you want for dinner Syuusuke?"

"Anything. How about some wasabi sushi?"

"No!"

"Hmm?"

"It's too spicy!" Ryoma started to pout.

"Fine then how about some grilled fish?"

"Okay!"

* * *

Later that night after the nice dinner they decided to talk.

"So Ryoma do you like the school so far?"

"I guess it's okay."

"Really?"

"Except there's this girl in my class."

"Who?"

"I forgot her name."

"I see…"

"Her face is always red whenever she sees me. Is she sick or something?"

Fuji couldn't help but to laugh.

"What's so funny!"

"You are so dense. She's blushing because she likes you!"

"But I don't like her."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just do."

"You shouldn't tell her that. I bet she will cry."

"Okay."

"So, you feeling sleepy?"

"Uh huh..."

"Come one. Let's get some sleep."

Fuji smiled genuinely as he saw Ryoma curled up and sleeping. Fuji picked Ryoma up and headed to his bedroom.

He gently laid Ryoma onto the bed and he lay beside the sleeping boy.

"Good night Ryoma." Before falling a sleep Fuji thought to himself,

_I would like to meet the girl Ryoma was talking about... I won't let Ryoma fall in love with anyone but me! I won't let anyone get close to him. _

**

* * *

Wow, I hadn't update for a long time especially my gravitation fic. I am having a bad case of writer's block! So what do you think? Please tell me if it was okay or not. I will try to update soon! Thank you all for reading this fic!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, my dear readers! Wow, it's been four years since I've updated my stories! The reason for my long time absence was because my pneumonia came back and because of it I was sick for a long time. Not to mention I had to prepare for university, which was very difficult considering I had many absences from school missing many tests and projects during the years. However, I was able to graduate with my friends with good marks (but not as good as I wished it to be) and got accepted into the university I wanted to go since grade 11! I am a first year now and will be going into second year this fall. I was able to avoid the surgery, again and now I am better! I don't cough blood anymore! Yay! I told my trusted friend to update some of my stories that I have written out before I went MIA but it seems all she did was add more stories to my fav section…and there's over 2000 of them! There weren't that many before! But I am kind of glad she didn't. After long time of absence I realized my writing style have changed a bit…So, I will be rewriting the stories I already have up! Hopefully, better than before!**

**My first project will be Sweetheart, a Fuji Syusuke x Echizen Ryoma POT fic. I will start adding up newly written chapter one by one soon! I am very thankful to those who continued to read my fics despite lack of updates and please continue reading!**

**Love you all!**

**Sincerely,**

**Karin1004**

**I will take this note down once I have all of my stories newly written and loaded up!**


End file.
